Jelsa Oneshot, Who's He?
by barlowbabes
Summary: Elsa and Jack have a onenight stand, what is the outcome? No powers, set in mondern day England. Rated T as adult themed stuff sort of... and just to be safe :)


**Hey, not posted in a while just noticed... haha, anyways, here's a oneshot I hope you all like, it took me about 3 and a half hours to write, I started about 8:30am it's now 12:10, anyways hope yall enjoy, just remember I'm English, so there maybe some English stuff you might not understand, just review if you don't...**

Jelsa dont know if it's oneshot or not :|  
Elsa's POV  
I wake up in my room and stretch out but my left arm hits something warm. I look to my left and see a man with white scruffy hair and silently swear as I realise we both have no clothes on. I slip out of bed as I run to my closet with a blanket around me and get in some pajymas and go downstairs. As I get downstairs I see mine and I'm assuming his jackes tossed everywhere, I pick them up and I fold his and I fold all his other clothes on put them on the bed. I sigh and walk in the kitchen and get a coffee and sit on the sofa. I then put on the TV not loud because I don't want to wake the stranger in my bed. About an hour passed and I was still watching TV when the stranger finally comes downstairs. I turn around to him and give him a small smile.

"Goodmorning. Before you ask, this never happened, this won't happen again and it's 8:20am." I say facing the TV and he groans.

"I'm sorry for last night, I just didn't think and then this happens." He says and sits next to me and I scooch over a little.

"Okay, can I just ask, who even are you? I mean, we just had sex and I don't even know who you are!" I say finally properly facing him and when I do I see how gorgeous he is. He has bright blue eyes and a perfectly sculpted face. I then look at him and he looks at me, our eyes actually conected and it gave me a fluttery feeling in my stomach. He held out his hand.

"I'm Sir Jackson Frost of Frost Industries. Before you ask, yes the knighted billionaire." He says, my jaw drops open and I shake his hand. I'm pretty sure my mouth is still open when I look at him. I finally close it and take my hand away from his.

"You mean... I... you..." I say stuttering.

"Yes, you just had sex with a billionaire and by the way, you can't tell anyone about this because my girlfriend broke up with me yesterday and I got drunk and I saw you and then this happened. So please, don't tell anyone." He pleads, I'm still in shoch that I had sex with a billionaire. I just nod at him and then he laughs.

"Do you want a coffee or anything?" I ask cooly and he shakes his head.

"No thanks. I better get going now, people will be wondering where I am. I'll see you Elsa." He got up and walked out. He knew my name?

1 year later...  
Jack's POV  
I wake up in my bed and face my beautiful fiancee, Isla, but we call her Tooth because she's a dentist. She broke up with me about a year ago but a week later she came pleading saying she was sorry and how deeply she was inlove with me, I proposed to her yesterday, she said yes and were getting married! That pretty much sums everything up, except in the time period when we broke up, I hooked up with a beautiful blonde who didn't even know who I was until I told her! She was amazing, but I just left, I think it was best to be honest, because now I have Tooth with me, nothing could be better, also, I got offered a record deal and I'm recording my first song soon, it's called 'End Up here', it's originally by Cher Lloyd, my whole first album is of covers. I can't wait. Just as I was thinking how great my life is, there was a buzz at the intercom, I press the buzzer thing.

"Who is it?" I ask and a familiar voice came through, Elsa, what's she doing here?

"Hi, erm, it's Elsa, I don't know if you remember me or not." She says, of course I can, how can I forget them eyes and that body!

"Yes, Elsa, how can I forget you? Also, how can I help you?" I ask and then she buzzed through.

"Erm... you could let me in, that would be great." Elsa says and I buzz her in, I mean, where I live is pretty big, I then go downstairs and put my slippers on. I open the front door and she's there... with a not-that-very-old baby in a pram. "Hi." She says and I let her in, confused.

"Hey. Um... who's this?" I ask as Elsa's admiring my home, well at least I think she's admiring it, she then decides to change the subject of what I've just asked.

"It's a great place you've got here." She says looking at every little detail. She then bends down and picks up the baby and coos him or her, I'm not quite sure yet.

"Thanks and can I ask again, who is this?" I ask and she takes a deep breath in and looks at me.

"This Sir Jackson Frost is our baby boy Jake Winters." She says simply. Did she say 'our son'?

"Um... Elsa... did you just say, 'our son'? Because if so, I'm confused." I say honestly and she nods at my question. She then asks if she can sit down, I take her to the living room, she looks around as she bounces Jake on her knee.

"Okay, let me explain. When we had sex when you broke up with your girlfriend, we didn't use protection and here is Jake, I didn't know I was pregnant until 2 months later when I missed two periods and morning sickness was on the verge of ever morning. I tried getting in touch with you but I could never find your number or where you lived. But when I did find out where you lived I was already heavily pregnant and going this far to see you and risking early birth, I wanted the best for Jake. And before you ask, yes your name is on the birth certificate, but because you weren't there I couldn't put your second name on the birth certificate for Jake so, his name is Jake Winters. Jake is now 3 months old, aren't you baby boy." She says as she pulls him close to her. I have a son, and I only find out now, wow, great timing isn't it. But I only caught the bad side of it and began to lash out at her.

"Wow! Who in the right mind would keep a child of a billionaire unless they planned too! I mean I've got a record deal now, now I have a son. I mean I don't think my fiance is going to be great of the idea, what do you think!" I yelled and then sighed loudly and Elsa just sat there and kept Jake calm.

"You think it's easy for you? I'm against abortion so that's my reason for it and also, have only one member of your family that loves you for you, but spends most fo her time with her boyfriend! You don't know what it's like to live alone with no butlers or maids and just living alone with coffee and a TV, then one day you find out that there's going to be a little person in your life when you've basically been living alone! When I left my job for maternity leave, I was financially bad, I barely had any money, barely have any more and all your cared about is your reputation, not even about YOUR son or the person you knocked up. So guess what Jack? I'm not allowing you to see your son or me!" Elsa shouts as she picks up Jake and walks out the room angrily while Jake is crying, look what I've caused! I then stand up and chase after her and Jake but then Tooth comes up out of the blue.

"Who is SHE and who is HE?" Tooth asks and I just push her away and carrying on jogging to Elsa and her car.

"Elsa, look I'm so sorry! I didn't mean any of that back at the house. I'm sorry." I say but she carrys on buckling up Jake in the back seat and I walk over to her to stop her. "Elsa stop, let's just talk about this." Elsa looks me dead in the eye and I feel threatened by it.

"You might not mean what you said, but I did. Jack, if you can't control your anger after finding out that you're a dad, how are you going to be a dad." Elsa says and gets in the car and she winds down the window. "Go get a life Jack, not one that's full of crap."

"Fine! If you leave now that's it! Jake doesn't have a father and I'll go back to my amazing life, with my beautiful fiance. I'm getting married soon Elsa, and you're still stuck with a baby and no life!" Oh crap, I see tears run down Elsa's face.

"Thanks Jack, now I know Jake is staying with me and not you, and don't worry no life is better than a crappy one." She says as she drives away, I feel so bad after what I just said. I find out I have a son and I drive them away. Well, now I can go back to my 'amazing' life.

A few months later...  
Elsa's POV  
I'm nursing Jake to try and make him go sleep but nothing's working. I'm tired and I can't get my baby to go sleep, I will literally try anything to make him stop crying for a few minutes, I know he's 6 months old now and should be getting better at crying but I think it's getting worse. I just about hear a knock at the door and I make my way to the door. It's non other than Jackson Frost. I glare at him and I'm about to shut the door but he sticks his foot in the doorway.

"Please, let me in." I move away from the door and let him in. He shuts it behind him and we sit on the sofa, he's wearing casual clothes, skinny black jeans that look expensive and blue hoodie and blue high tops. "The way I acted a few months ago was terrible, since then, my life has been falling apart. My fiance has been cheating on me... since forever, not getting enough money from by business is making become more bankrupt by the minute, I'm just a millionaire now! The record deal dropped me because I can't do cover without permission off the actually owners. I then thought back to you and I realised that everything I have is right here, I have a son that I could spend time with." He says gleefully but Jake is still crying and I don't know if Jack's telling the truth or not. "Can I hold him?" He aks and I reluctantly give him to him and then hold my breath. I carefully hand over Jake and Jack takes him, Jake looks at Jack in his eyes and he stops crying, finally. I then look at the two, they're great.

"You know when they say it's love at first sight?" Jack says still looking at Jake and smiling the biggest smile I've ever seen, I don't think Jack knows what he's been missing out on. "I think he's my love at first sight." I smile at the two and then the exhaustion takes over me and I fall asleep in seconds.

I wake up hours later and look around for Jack and Jake, they're no where to be seen. I then came to a conclusion that Jack's taken Jake for a walk or something, they come in like half an hour later while I've been cleaning up the house a bit. Jack's laughing and taking off his sunglasses.

"Where've you two been?" I ask walking up to Jack and taking Jake off him and then realise that Jake's got new clothes on, something Jack would where. I look at Jack he shrugs.

"I love this kid. He's such a babe magnet and best thing is, because I've had him with me, people don't know who I am! I love you Jakey." He says as he coos. I just look at him like he's a weirdo.

"Don't do that again Jack! Jake is not a babe magnet, he's a baby, he's only 6 months old and you can't do that." I say and look at Jake, I see chocolate in the corner of his mouth. "You fed him chocolate?!" I moan at Jack as he's rooting through my fridge. I then look at him with a face.

6 Months later...  
"Happy 1st birthday baby." I say as I pick Jake up from his cot and then change his nappy, I invited a few people round later and Jack slept around, he was downstairs on the couch. I walk downstairs and see Jack's already awake and he looks happy to see Jake.

"Hey baby boy. Who's a going to have a great 1st birthday!" Jack says and then kisses his forehead. Ever since Jack came back 6 months ago, I've thought that we're a real family but that shatters evertime I think of Jack being a billionaire again, about a month ago, Jack came up with an idea and it's gone global and he's gotten his moxy back. He's gone cockier but he's sill sweet to Jake so I'm okay with that.

Later that day...  
Jack, Jake and I were at the park and I was pushing Jake on the swings while Jack took a photo of us and then we swapped and I took a picture of him and Jack. It was so cute. I have to hide my feelings for Jack though now, I'm being to fall in love with his big headedness, his happiness, but his money is too much. Just as we were all having a good time, Jack saw people dressed in black with cameras and then he panicked.

"Come on. We gotta get out of here." He says as he picks Jake up from the swings I then give him his camera and he quickly puts it away, I then run after then, luckily I'm wearing sort of running ourfit.

"Why are we running? I thought the papparazi knew that you have a kid?" I asked him as we hid behind some bushes.

"They do, but they don't know who the mother is and if they do, I'm doomed." He says, and when he says it, after these 6 months we've spent together, had laughs, I thought he'd changed. His faced changed hard and he closed his eyes. "I didn't mean..." Before he could finish I took Jake off him and I felt tears fall down my face and I didn't care that he's famous and got lot's of money.

"I thought you changed Jack. Because you don't want people find out about me, why don't I just dissapear out of your life with Jake. Bye Jack." I then walk away with Jake in my arms, because Jack is too big headed, he didn't chase after, he stayed put so no one could see him.

A couple of weeks later...  
"Sir Jackson Frost has not been seen with his 1 year old son. Sir Jackson says 'I've made a fool of myself for letting Jake go with the mother of my child. I shouldn't have let either of them go, I know she'll never forgive me for this.' Sir Jackson will later be seen on Ant and Dec's Saturday Night Takeaway performing his new song that he created himself, he's not given any details about it." I turn off the TV because I really can't be bothered with him anymore, he's had too many chances, even though I do miss him. Just as I was about to get a cup of coffee, there was a knock at the door. I go to the door and open it, Anna.

"What the actual heck Elsa? He 'let you go'? How could you let a billionaire go?" She complains and then I shut the door behind her and I sigh.

"Anna, it's more difficult for me, because I love him, I wish I didn't, but I do, I love him more than most things, but the one in my life at the moment is Jake, but all he does is cry because his father isn't here! I don't want him grow up without a dad and I just want a decent guy in my life that cares about the person who he loves." I say as I realise he will never love a commoner like me.

"Elsa, get over yourself, Jack is in love with you, I can see it from a mile away, you need to talk to him." I then realise he's on Ant and Dec tonight, I will have to go to that, sneak in or something.

A few hours later...  
Anna's babysitting Jake and I managed to sneak in and then sit in an empty seat. The show then starts up and the guest announcer begins to speak. "Hello everybody, welcome to Ant and Dec's Saturday Night Takeaway, with special guest announcer me, Neil Patrick Harris, with special guests like Ariana Grande and the end of the show show Sir Jackson Frost. In the right corner, every inch of him is perfect from the bottam to the top it's Ant! And in the right corner he says boys like a little more booty to hold a night, kinky eh!" It's half way through the show and Ariana comes on stage because Ant and Dec tricked her and made her have the worst performance ever! She sat on the sofa and he face when she watched it back was hilarious, even Big Sean was involved, it made her even more embarassed. It then came to the end of the show show with Jack playing his guitar.

"Hello eveyone, I'm the end of the show show, before I play, this song is dedicated to someone amazing and as soon as she hears it, she knows it's her but just incase this goes out to Elsa Winters, I rejected her because she was a commoner but we had a beautiful son together, I love her, I've never told her before and I just wanted to say that now, so she knows I'm not embarassed by her." Once he finishes that I felt a few tears fall down my face. "By the way, I've never performed live." He smiles and then begins playing the guitar.

"Can't blame you for thinking  
That you never really knew me at all  
I tried to deny you  
But nothing ever made me feel so wrong

I thought I was protecting you  
From everything that I go through  
But I know that we got lost along the way

Here I am with all my heart  
I hope you understand  
I know I let you down  
But I'm never gonna make  
That mistake again  
You brought me closer  
To who I really am  
Come take my hand  
I want the world to see  
What you mean to me  
What you mean to me

Just know that I'm sorry  
I never wanted to make you feel so small  
Our story is just beginning  
But let the truth break down these walls (oh yeah yeah)

And every time I think of you  
I think of how you pushed me through  
And show me how much better I could be

Here I am with all my heart  
I hope you understand  
I know I let you down  
But I'm never gonna make  
That mistake again  
You brought me closer  
To who I really am  
Come take my hand  
I want the world to see  
What you mean to me (yeah)

You make me feel like I'm myself  
Instead of being someone else  
I wanna live that every day  
You say what no one else was saying  
You know exactly how to get to me  
You know it's what I need  
It's what I need yeah

Here I am with all my heart  
I hope you understand (I hope you understand)  
I know I let you down  
But I'm never gonna make that mistake again (that mistake again)  
You brought me closer  
To who I really am  
So come take my hand  
I want the world to see  
What you mean to me  
What you mean to me" After he finished, I looked at him and he didn't see me so I stood up and ran down the stairs to him. He then saw me and bodygaurds caught me before I could get to him.

"Jack!" I shouted and then he came off stage and pushed past the bodyguards. He finally got to me and hugged me tightly and I embraced him. "I love you Jack. I love you so much, never get out my life agian, I love you too much." I say in his arms as I finally admit it to him.

"I meant everyword of that song Elsa, I love you too. I love you more than my money, more than anything in the world, even Jake. I love you, you don't know how much you mean to me." He says as were still hugging and I pull backwards a little a bit and see he's face is closer to mine, I then just kiss him, our first kiss that I will remember. I then snuggle into his neck and he wraps his arms around me and embraces me and I embrace him.

4 years later...  
No one's POV  
Elsa was at the top of the aisle and breathed in deeply, Jack paid for the whole thing, the bridesmaids dresses, the wedding dress, his tux, Jake's tux, the chapel, everthing. Punzie (Elsa's cousin), Ariel and Anna all walked down the aisle and the music changed to the instumental version of A Thousand Years by Christina Perry. Jack was getting ready for everything, he didn't know what Elsa was wearing but he knew whatever she was wearing, it would be perfect. When Elsa walked down the aisle, Jack was right, she was perfect. She was more than everything he had hoped, he then realised he wasn't breathing and decided to breathe, he knew she was no Tooth, he knew she was perfect for him, she made him change, she made him love. A few moments later.

"I Sir Jackson Frost, take the Elsa Winters to be my lawfully wedded wife. Through sickness and in health and be there for her no matter what." Jack says holding Elsa's hands and looking deep in her eyes, full of love that she put there.

"I Elsa Winters, take the Sir Jackson Frost to be lawfully wedded husband. Through sickness and in health and be there for him no matter what." Elsa says holding Jack's hands and looking deep in his eyes, full of love, that he made, the one thing she thought she would never ever do. Jake then brought the rings in on a pillow and Jack took one.

"Elsa, I give you this ring as a promise to love and cherish you for the rest of my life." Jack says as he puts the ring on her finger and kisses her fingers. Elsa then took the other ring.

"Jack, I give you this ring as a promise to love and cherish you for the rest of my life." Elsa says as she puts the ring on his finger and she kisses his finger.

"I hear you both have vows for each other." The priest says, Jack then got began saying his.

"Elsa, you're stubborn and sometimes ignorant, but without them, we would never be talking and I'm glad we accidentally made Jake because without him, you would have never knocked on my door and we would have never fell out and my carreer come crashing down. As well as my other engagement, which I'm glad ended because without it ending, we wouldn't be standing here and me being able to hold you how I want, me kissing you how I want, me even being with you because she was a control freak. Elsa, I love you and I'm not scared of falling in love anymore, because love brought me to you. I'm thankful for you, or else I would be a stuck up idiot and I'd hate that because I realise how much I was pushing away, including you. I'm never going to leave you or be without you, I can't wait until were old living together as our grandchildren grow up and go to college or uni. I can't wait until that future, as long as it's with you." Jack says, earning a clap from everyone and even making Elsa cry.

"First off, that speech is way better than mine." Elsa says sobbing and wiping away the tears in her eyes. "Seconds, I love you too Jack. And now my speech. I love you Jack more than anything, the only person who knows that is Anna because the day you finally confessed your dying love for me, that day is the day I admitted to my feelings about you to Anna and I was panicking that day, hoping that you weren't singing a song about me breaking your heart, because honestly, I couldn't bare that I broke your heart, I can't even bare that I love you more than anything. Before you and Jake, I never knew what love was, when Anna was old enough, we decided I moved out so I could be alone and I realised alone wasn't an option for me when I had Jake because I didn't know what motherly love was until I had Jake, let's just say it was the best decision for both of us. I can't believe I have you and Jake in my life, I'm thankful for that." Elsa finishes off.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride." The priest say and then they do. They kiss each other so passionately, the audience could practically see the sparks in the air. They both love each other passionately.

**I hope you all enjoyed it, please review if you want to! Sorry for any mistakes, I didn't check it through and the song is What You Mean To Me by Sterling Knight from Starstruck, I really like the song, if you haven't heard it, listen to it, it's amazing, well, in my opinion anyways.**


End file.
